From Two Different Worlds
by iAltoSax
Summary: The moment the quest for Erebor was set in motion; the ground began to shake and a black vortex appeared in the sky above the company. Two figures clad in leather appeared through the vortex with wings as black as a starless night with gold eyes filled with murderous intent. Why were these two here? Did some higher power summon them? And what did they have to do with the company?
1. Where Are We?

Summary:

Thorin and the company had just set forth on their quest to reclaim Erebor, but the moment they began to walk through the forest to venture further from the Shire the ground began to shake, and up above a swirling black vortex appeared in the sky above the company. Out of the vortex shot two figures clad in leather with wings as black as a starless night with golden eyes filled with a murderous intent. Both filled with blood lust and itching to get their hands on each other. They come from a world completely different from Middle-Earth, but why are they here? Did some higher power summon them? And what do they have to do with the company? Could they be the answer to saving the line of Durin? Or will they simply watch the world burn and become the world they're used to?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **REVISED! So, here we go again! Another Hobbit fanfic! ^^**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Hobbit! All rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Any dialogue from the movie or the book belongs to those two men who bought such a beautiful world to life. The only thing I claim as mine is the beginning plot, I've never read any story that has that kind of plot so for now it is mine. The background of the two characters is mine as well. It was a original work I was working on and I thought what would happen if they were thrown into a world different from their own. So! Any grammar errors you see, I apologize and I hope that it was still easy enough to read (and understand) and I will get to fixing it if this story does go further. Enjoy this chapter you lovely readers!**

Earth. A once beautiful planet teeming with life everywhere you looked, even in places where no one could reach or see. Deep in the shadows, in the darkest depths of the sea, in forests where none dared to explore, there in places that mankind never dared to touch where creatures that no one thought existed.

For a while, everything and everyone lived in peace, the place was beautiful…a utopia.

But not anymore.

The Earth was barren; lakes and oceans had dried up, forests were burned down, and villages, towns and cities were destroyed. Those that inhabited the world above had discovered something when they dared to explore the unknown, finding creatures that wanted to remain unseen by those that depended on the light of the sun.

Mankind had disturbed the peace of those that stuck to the shadows.

Curiosity led them to the way things were now…for at one point they lived on a planet where everyone was happy. They had overcome the times of war, famine, and disease…but man became greedy. They sought for something more…fought for things that they already had.

It started with one huge find; a creature that was only depicted in folklore. Man was curious about the creature they had found that was said to be a myth…a fairytale people told and wrote about. They began to tamper with the creature, soon finding more and bringing those that lurked in the darkness to light. They then began to experiment on them, having the mindset that they owned them. Thinking that since they had inhabited the planet first, that they had the right to their lives…the creatures were simply treated as property to collect and do with as they pleased. But some of mankind had different views on the creatures…these people wanted to uphold the peace they once had. The creatures they found were put under their protection, this group worked alongside the monsters…accepting the differences, coexisting together to create a better life.

This created an even further gap between mankind…their two different views caused a rift that could not be mended.

And soon…mankind would soon see the error of their ways.

The creatures that were tormented by all the experimentation, those that were branded as slaves began to rebel…to overthrow the humans that ruined their lives. Killing and enslaving them for game.

Man's mistake and greed…cost the lives of many innocent people and the utopia they worked so hard to gain.

A once peaceful world soon became divided into two factions:

The Orthynes faction, those that fought to protect and preserve all and every life on Earth…even those that wronged monster kind sought this group out for protection…relying on them for sanctuary and survival. This faction had monsters under their control, but not as slaves. They fought alongside each other, some monsters had a companion...a bonded that they swore to fight together to bring back the peace.

And then there was the Aralith faction, those that wished to rule and eradicate man, to punish them for all the blood they shed and to make them atone for their sins. This faction was made up of monsters with no humans in power. They only kept them around for one purpose; slavery and hunting for game.

The two factions, for years would be forever at odds…however, this day would be the last. This was the last stand for mankind, the battle to determine the fate of Earth and the human race.

This battle would take place in what the history books called the Pacific Ocean, the two factions faced off against each other. Screams of agony, gasps of pain could be heard all around, blood and dead bodies scattered across the barren ground, swords and guns firing and clashing against each other. It was the biggest battle to ever take place in history.

And above this battlefield, hovering above the bloody carnage were two figures at a stand-off. Both generals from the Orthynes and Aralith faction itching to strike as they prepared for the other to make the first move. The fate of their factions rested on their shoulders. The first to fall, the first to die will determine the future of mankind.

If the Orthynes general were to fall, all life would be enslaved or destroyed, but if the Aralith general were to fall…then Orthynes can restore peace to the Earth once more with the help of their human companions.

The two stood tall, emotionless and calm while both on high alert as they began to analyze each other.

For a few minutes…none dared to move. But this was it, the first attack.

Both generals flew at each other, the intent to kill clear on their face…their determination blazing brightly in their eyes.

Yet…something interesting and unexplainable happened the very moment the two were to clash that caused all the fighting above and below to cease.

Just as the two were about to clash, lightning struck between the generals causing them to separate and drift immediately apart.

The battle down below stopped as well as both factions stared up in amazement at the sudden phenomenon, amazed and curious as to where the sudden bolt of lightning had come from.

Up in the sky, clouds began to swirl at an incredible speed, picking up the bigger it got. Every so often large bolts of lightning would protrude and strike the ground below at a staggering rate. The sudden bolts frightened and scattered everyone on the ground, all running for cover under leftover debris.

The two generals stood tense as they looked up to the sky, wondering what is causing the disturbance. When suddenly the whole sky lit up, the light blinding the two generals and swallowing them whole.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a different part of the universe, in the middle of a forest was a traveling group of people. To be more specific; it was a company of fifteen: A grey wizard, a hobbit and thirteen dwarves riding on top ponies and a horse. This questionable group had just left a peaceful town that was inhabited by men and women.

The grey wizard, who many knew worldwide as Gandalf the Grey, rode at the very front of the group with a dwarf dressed in a blue tunic with a black fur lined coat whose hair was black with streaks of silver. This dwarf was Thorin II Oakenshield, exiled King Under the Mountain. The two were chatting about some sort of adventure of reclaiming a mountain when suddenly...the ground beneath them began to violently shake. The sudden quake startled the animals they rode upon while the group began to look around in confusion.

"What's going on here?" Thorin questioned as he begun to look around with worry.

"An earthquake?" An elder dwarf with a long white beard split at the bottom questioned, this dwarf was named Balin, a dear old friend of Thorin.

"Possibly…" Gandalf mumbled before finally looking up to the sky. "But this does not feel like the Earth is shaking. It's quite possibly...something more."

Suddenly, up above a large opening appeared in the middle of the sky, a swirling black vortex that appeared to get larger and larger by the second. The wind began to pick up, the animals in the area had long scampered off in fear of what's to come.

"What is that?" A tattooed dwarf by the name of Dwalin asked as he glared up to the sky, his hand itching at his sides as one hovered above the handle of his ax.

"I think we'll be finding out very soon Master Dwalin…" Gandalf answered as his eyes were transfixed on the swirling black hole above them.

The vortex suddenly shrunk in seconds before it spat something out. It was barely visible from where the company was, but from what they could tell it was headed in their direction...if it wasn't heading straight at them then it was definitely going to fly past them.

The object was descending fast, and as it flew past them a large gust of wind followed in its wake, the wind was so strong that the company had to hold on to their belongings as the object zipped past them. It flew into several trees before crashing in the distance creating a large gust of wind along with remains of trees kicking up high into the air before slowly settling down.

"How curious...shall we investigate?" Gandalf stated. "And be on your guard everyone."

"Or...we could go the other way." The hobbit who went by the name of Bilbo Baggins suggested, shuffling nervously on his pony. "As curious as I am...we don't know what that thing was! For all we know we're going towards something that could possibly kill us all!"

"That's the problem Bilbo…" Gandalf said as he urged his horse forward. "All of Middle-Earth history tells of anything and everything that has ever happened. And I can honestly say that something like this has never happened before. It's worth inspecting...don't you agree?"

Onward the company followed, quickly heading in the direction the flying object went. It was easy to find...all they had to do was follow the path of destruction and the slight skid marks on the ground.

What they found at the end of the destroyed environment confused everyone even more. It was a creature that even the wizard had never seen before...that no one had ever seen before. No books had ever documented such a creature like that falling out of the sky.

Laying in the center of the large crater was a woman.

This mysterious woman was unconscious, there were cuts and bruises littering all over her body and blood splotches all over her clothes. Her silver white hair was fanned out behind her, out of control and long...but matted with black splotches that made it look unhealthy. The clothes she wore was unusual, and quite possibly in the company's eyes in very inappropriate. If one could describe the outfits she wore...it would be compared to what many in Middle Earth would consider a thief's outfit.

She wore a tight fit black long sleeve shirt with a black corset that had buckles holding it over her body over her long sleeved shirt. The pants she wore was also leather and hugged her legs closely as the boots she wore came up to her knees...though the bottom of the heels were sharp and looked too uncomfortable to wear. Over her shoulder seemed to be a cape that also was spread out behind her. She also wore some fingerless gloves that showed sharp but well-kept nails.

Everything she wore was leather and showed off her curves that caused some of the young ones in the company to blush furiously.

But there was something else that caught the company off guard. Around her pointed ears there seemed to be black scales dotting and making a pattern leading up to what looked to be fin like horns behind her ears, holding close to the side of her face. Behind her were two large black wings that looked twice as big as the woman's body, and every so often it would twitch before going limp in its spot.

"What is it?" One of the younger dwarves, Ori, questioned.

"I...don't know." Gandalf mumbled as he kept his eyes on the creature lying in the center of the crater.

"Let's take a closer look, eh?" A younger brunette dwarf, Kili, said as he nudged his brother Fili, the blond dwarf beside him.

The two were about to jump into the crater before Thorin reached out and took a hold of the two by their collars, preventing them from advancing any further.

"You two will stay here." Thorin grunted as he stood tense, glaring at the creature...preparing to defend should the thing decide to wake and attack.

The mysterious woman didn't look to be waking up anytime soon which caused the grey wizard to worry. With blood oozing continuously from her wounds...surely they would die if it was not properly treated.

"I will go and see if she's alright." Gandalf volunteered as he knelt closer to the edge of the crater.

Though before he could jump into the hole to check on the motionless woman, the ground once again began to shake. This time, the company had to keep a firm hold on the reigns of their steeds as they looked expectantly up at the sky.

The same hole appeared again, this time right above where they stood. The sky had darkened and opened up, the clouds began to swirl before something else came flying out of the center.

The object looked to be spiraling downward before giant wings sprouted from the thing in the sky, opening up and slowing its descent. The thing wasn't close enough for the company to see, but they could see the dark outline of the figure. Something was swaying behind the person, fluidly serpentining left and right, its head was looking frantically in all directions. The person in the sky seemed to be searching for something.

As if it heard the company breathing, their head snapped in their direction and though they could not tell what it was looking at, the company felt a sudden chill run up their spines as it quickly made its way to them.

When it stopped, the wind picked up as the creatures wings flapped with great force, it hovered above the company yet they paid them no mind for their attention was solely on the person behind them. With the creature close enough to see in detail...it was like staring at an exact copy of the woman that was lying unconscious in the crater. Except now they could see more that they couldn't see on the other.

The newcomer had even more revealing clothes than the other, she wore what looked to be a white cropped shirt that showed off her midsection with a leather fur lined jacket draped over her shoulder. She also wore a leather mini skirt that stopped at the middle of her thighs with leather heeled boots going up to her knees. There was a gold looking jewel that peeked out from beneath her white shirt from the center of her chest. This newcomer had black scales as well with pointed ears with fins blending into her black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own as it swayed in all directions. Her hands were covered in black dainty looking leather gloves, but even this woman had cuts and bruises all over her. The company could now see what the thing that was serpentining object was...behind the woman was a long reptilian scaled tail that peeked out from under skirt as it would sometime curl and go still behind her.

The woman's eyes were hypnotizing, the color of gold with thin slits for pupils as it got even smaller the longer she stared at the company.

Her eyes were burning with fury, yet her face was emotionless and expressionless. Yet the moment the woman finally got a glance of the thing behind the company her face instantly changed, now taking on a murderous smile. Adding to the blood splotches it sent another chill down the spins of the dwarves (and the hobbit). Sure the dwarves faced many foes, but never one that looked as dangerous and murderous as the woman floating before them. Her form alone, was no match for the fear that orcs would instill on their prey. She looked like a predator who killed for fun.

"Stand aside." The woman ordered, her voice sickeningly sweet as her grin grew wider. "I'll deal with you after I kill the thing behind you."

"What does she mean by that?" Ori questioned his brother Nori, the dwarf with the three pointed hairstyle.

"Oh for god's sake, are you all daft!" The woman questioned with clear irritation. "I'm going to murder the monster behind you and then I will get to kill you lot."

"We mean you no harm my lady." Gandalf said as he carefully took a step forward to stand in front of the company. "We are peaceful folk, considering the events that just took place...fighting is not the answer. Tell me, where do you come from for I have not seen your kind before."

The woman began to laugh hysterically, her hands clutching her stomach before she wiped the tear from the corner of her eye.

"First off old man, I could care less if you're 'peaceful folk.' And secondly, I don't answer questions asked by lowly, pitiful, squishy...humans." The woman scoffed in disgust. "So, either you move aside and wait your turn or...I deal with you first. I don't care either way."

"We are not from the race of men! We are dwarves you monster!" Dwalin growled out. "And you can't possibly take on all of us at once!"

"Dwarves? Smells like a human to me." The woman shrugged before looking around lazily. "Oh wells, I suppose I'll deal with you first if you're so eager to meet death."

The woman held up her hand, palm facing the company before she smiled an eerie delightful smile.

"A good day to die I suppose." The woman said as a ball of light suddenly formed in the center of her hand, getting brighter and crackling like fire. "I want to say sorry...but I'm not, humans don't deserve the life they're given...the freedom they were born with. So, goodbye people I don't know."

The fire in the woman's hand grew larger, and before Gandalf could negotiate any further a large wall of fire shot towards the group, growing the closer it got to the group.

When it made impact it had caused a loud boom that echoed all around as thick black smoke covered the open field.

"Well...one less pain to deal with." The woman shrugged as she began dusting her hands off on her jacket. "Such a shame really...I didn't even have time to enjoy my kill."

The woman floated closer to where the crater would be, but stopped dead in her spot when she saw a dark shadow as the smoke began to clear.

When the clearing was semi visible, the woman could see someone standing in front of the company. Their hand was outstretched with large black wings unfolded back...creating a barrier for the company who had huddled closer to brace for impact. It was the woman that was seen lying in the crater. Her wings shook out as they retracted, folding against the woman's body as she lowered her hand back to her side.

"Can't go even a second without killing anything can you Victoria?" The woman tisked as she dusted herself off, wincing a bit as she accidentally brushed over one of her wounds. The scaled tail behind her lazily swaying side to side before settling down.

"You should know me by now...human scum need to be eradicated from this world and when they don't comply to my request they need to be dealt with." The woman, Victoria, said with a cheery smile.

"You have no honor what so ever." The woman said with a shake of her head, the statement only causing Victoria to let out a high pitched giggle. "Attacking me when my defenses were down, but...I suppose it's expected from Aralith filth."

"Excuse me?" Victoria scoffed. "Always looking down on us, sick and tired of you Orthynes piece of-"

"And I wonder why…" The woman shot back.

"Oh bite me Eliana!" Victoria growled out.

"Even if I was starving I wouldn't…" Eliana said as she held out a hand, looking back over her shoulder to the company standing behind her, her golden eyes glowing ever so slightly with the pupils now thin slits. "Please, for your safety...stay out of the way."

"Those eyes…" Thorin gasped in slight shock.

"Now, hold on just a second." Gandalf interjected as he took a step forward, the elderly voice causing Eliana to stumble just a bit before she turned to look at the elder man.

"What's wrong?" Eliana questioned.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think you two may be way out of your element." Gandalf said as he gave the woman a slight bow. "My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"Forgive me but I have never heard of you." Eliana mumbled, automatically assuming that the man before her was someone important before she decided to give a slight bow back. "My name is Eliana, General to the faction Orthynes."

"Orthynes...I've never heard of such a place." Gandalf said with a slight hum.

"It's not a place, but an organization whose goal is one of peace." Eliana mumbled. "You're either part of the Orthynes faction or...Aralith."

"You speak of such weird things." Someone from the company mumbled.

"We are from neither...factions my lady." Gandalf said. "Where do you come from might I ask?"

"Excuse me!" Victoria called out as Eliana simply ignored the woman and shook her head.

"Earth...though if you don't know about either factions then something is wrong, we were in the middle of a fight before a black hole opened up above us and a bright light swallowed us whole." Eliana said before lifting her head as she looked to be sniffing around before furrowing her brows in confusion. "The air is less thick...more fresh than what our world is used to...where are we might I ask Gandalf the Grey?"

"Middle-Earth." Gandalf answered.

Before Eliana could question any further her tail had twitched and she quickly pivoted around and summoned a wall of blue fire that surrounded her and the company. A large blast forcefully pushed against the barrier before disappearing causing Eliana to dismiss the wall before glaring up at Victoria who was growling in irritation, her tail twitching furiously from side to side.

"You should pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Victoria growled out as she thrashed her arms around in anger like a little child. "For someone who spouts nonsense about manners and honor, don't you know it's rude to ignore someone who is talking to you!"

"Hence why I'm not ignoring the elder man who is talking to me." Eliana mumbled as she motioned to Gandalf behind her. "You have such a one tracked mind you know that? You would think that the first thing you notice is the air, then to assume that we are not in the same place we once were."

"Whether it's our world or not, so long as you're here...my sole mission is to end you. Without you in the way we can finally have the freedom we rightfully deserve. The humans will pay for all the sins they've committed." Victoria growled out.

"You couldn't kill me even if you tried." Eliana responded out causing Victoria to flinch.

Victoria gritted her teeth before she swooped down toward Eliana, when Victoria was in arm's reach of Eliana the contact sounded like a clash of thunder as Victoria took a hold of Eliana's neck, taking the two of them to the sky.

"Aralith will reign victorious!" Victoria's voice echoed around as the company heard a slight giggling as they watched the fight going on above them.

Eliana quickly got out of the choke hold she was in and in an instant she had unsheathed a large sword that was at her side, bringing it down on Victoria who did a quick dodge to the left...a smile permanent on the woman's face. Victoria looked to be taking great joy in the fight, knowing that she would be killing her enemy while Eliana seemed to have a concentrated look on her face. Though with her movements, Eliana looked to be on the fence and hesitant...as if she wished this fight wasn't going on.

"Gandalf." Thorin voiced out as he cautiously went to stand by the wizards side. "What are they…"

"I don't know Thorin." Gandalf stated as he watched Eliana land on the ground before them, doing a quick back flip to avoid Victoria's fist. When Victoria's fist collided with the ground it created a slight crater in the place Eliana once stood before she rushed at the woman who just kept dodging and blocking the onslaught of attacks from Victoria. "But whatever they are I can tell you this...they will not stop until one of them is dead…"

"Those eyes Gandalf…" Thorin mumbled as the two of them took a step back to avoid blue and red fireballs that had missed their target. "I've seen those eyes once before...only for a second…"

"So have I." Gandalf said as he took a step forward. "I think I should put a stop to this this instant before more damage is done to the environment around us."

Only when the two finally landed with Eliana pinning Victoria to the ground with her sword dangerously close to her neck did Gandalf decide to speak up.

"Enough you two!" Gandalf's voice boomed out, commanding the attention of everyone around as it stopped the actions of the two women as they two looked toward the wizard. "Is fighting really going to solve anything?"

"Here maybe not," Eliana said as she shoved Victoria to the ground and sheathed her sword, standing up straight as she dusted the dirt off her clothes...distancing herself from Victoria as if she were some sort of diseased riddled rat. "But where we come from, our deaths will determine the fate of all mankind."

"What do you mean?" Gandalf questioned curiously.

"That's none of your business gramps." Victoria growled out as she shakily got back to her feet.

"Have some manners when you're speaking to the elderly." Eliana grumbled as her tail twitched once more.

"Hey, I don't know them...nor do I want to and I will not be showing any type of respect to squishy meat bags!" Victoria growled out. "If they don't know what's going on that's their loss! Let them be killed for being factionless."

"They don't know anything because if I'm correct in assuming our factions don't exist, nor does our war and our division." Eliana said calmly. "Honestly, try and use your brain for once and put two and two together."

"You think you're so smart huh…" Victoria growled out, her fists clenching and unclenching at her side.

Eliana made no indication of responding to Victoria for she simply turned back her attention to Gandalf.

"Do you know of a way for us to return back to our time? It is very important that we get sent back urgently. The fate of all rest with us being there to finish the war between our two factions." Eliana stated. "Without me...I fear what will become of my comrades."

"I…" Gandalf looked to be in thought for a moment before letting out a slight sigh. "I'm sorry my lady, I do not have the faintest idea how to return you to your rightful time. There has been no recorded incidents in our books of such an event happening."

"Well, do you know someone who can?" Victoria yelled out, taking a threatening step forward. "I can't stand this place, it reeks of humans…"

"Don't mind her, her kind hasn't grasped the concept of politeness." Eliana mumbled a small apology. "Just learn to ignore her, but if you could kindly direct us to someone who has the ability and power to send us back to where we belong I would be forever in your debt."

"You can take your manners and politeness and shove it where the sun don't shine…" Victoria mumbled as she turned her back to the company and Eliana.

"I...I might know of someone who may have the answers you seek." Gandalf suggested suddenly. "We are actually headed in that direction as well for we have questions that need to be answered as well. We could travel together until we reach the destination since you do not know these parts."

"Are you crazy?" Thorin growled out as he glared up to the wizard.

"Hell no!" Victoria yelled out once more as she whipped around, her tail swishing from side to side furiously.

"Their kind is dangerous!" Thorin said with a glared directed toward Eliana and Victoria. "If their kind is indeed what we think they are...then they are definitely not welcomed."

"And what do you know of our kind?" Victoria growled out, getting right into Thorin's face.

"Your kind is known as the bringer of death and destruction." Dwalin growled out as he came to stand beside his King, his ax held up defensively.

"Dragons are nothing but trouble." Thorin said as he held his head high.

"Hah! For your information **dragons** are considered rare in our time!" Victoria defended, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned her weight to one side. "Dragons are the ultimate warrior, born for greatness!"

"I suppose...some could see us as an omen of death...I'm surprised that you know of dragons here." Eliana said a bit taken back before letting out a quiet mumble. "Your world seems so...normal judging by how you humans look."

"We are not men but dwarves!" Kili yelled out in irritation having to repeat something as noticeable as to what race they are.

Eliana looked over the group in confusion before stepping forward, her eyes closed as she began to sniff the two dwarves standing in front of her, the action only causing Thorin and Dwalin to recoil in disgust as Dwalin held up his ax higher and growled at Eliana.

"I will agree that you lot smell differently than any human I've ever met...but not by much." Eliana mumbled with a furrow of her brow. "You're short as well…"

"I will not travel with this group! I can find the place on my own...I will not stoop so low as to depend and travel with humans to find my answers." Victoria said as she turned to leave.

Eliana, in a flash, moved to block Victoria's path causing the woman to let out a snarl, both brandishing their fangs as their eyes glowed a bright gold.

"You will not be going anywhere!" Eliana growled out. "If you're left to your own devices this world will surely burn."

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Victoria scoffed as she attempted to go around Eliana who only continued to block her path.

"I've stopped you before!" Eliana stood tense. "We will travel with this unusual group, then...once we get back to our time we can kill each other to our heart's content."

"So, am I correct in assuming that you will be traveling with us to find your answers?" Gandalf's voice cut through bringing Eliana's attention back to the wizard.

Eliana looked to Victoria with a glare before Victoria let out an irritated sigh.

"Just until we reach where we need to go...then I want nothing to do with you lot." Victoria growled out causing Eliana to let out a sigh of relief.

"So, shall we get going?" Eliana suggested causing Gandalf to smile.

"Just follow us." Gandalf suggested as him and the rest of the company began to mount their steeds a bit hesitantly.

Victoria growled before her wings unfolded behind her allowing her to take off into the sky leaving Eliana to hover just slightly off the ground, the beating of her wings kicking up small dust of dirt under her feet.

"We'll be following you from above." Eliana said emotionlessly as she too took to the sky, leaving the company alone on the ground staring up at the two dark figures hovering in the sky.

"I don't like this Gandalf." Thorin growled out as he urged his pony forward. "Nor do I trust them."

"I don't trust them either, but if they were left alone...who knows what trouble they would get into, not to mention the destruction they could cause if they get too caught up in their fight." Gandalf mumbled as his horse trotted forward. "Better to have them close and in our sight, then set them free into the world to destroy whatever they see…"

"You better hope this decision doesn't kill us Gandalf…" Thorin growled out as his pony came trotting close to the giant horse.

"I hope so too…"

 **It's hard, well for me at least, to write this without it sounded childish in my eyes. For some reason whenever I write a character that has wings of any kind (now that I notice) makes it sound a little downgraded. So we get a little glimpse and introduction between two groups from completely different worlds. This story is going to be a Thorin x OC story but again, it's going to be a slow build up and it may be overdone with the whole dragon thing, but it was just an idea that came to my head when I was testing out an original story idea (the description that I wrote at the very beginning) and thought it would be an interesting idea to try out.**

 **Also, I'm in the process of writing Once A Rebel, Always A Rebel so that will be out as soon as I can get the events in order. If you want updates, ideas for the inspiration of my characters then I have made a facebook page that you can like and follow: iAltoSax  
**

 **If you're curious and I caught your interest with this story then follow and favorite to let me know if this is a good idea or not, and leave a little review to let me know how I did or if anyone has any tips on better writing characters with wings better lmfao. Reviews aren't necessary as I have said in previous stories, but it does make me happy and let me know if this is a good idea or not.**

 **Thank you all for taking your time and reading, and I shall see you (hopefully) in the next chapter!**

 **-SO**


	2. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:** **REVISED! Wowie! I did not expect such a response! Really made me happy ^^ and hopefully as more chapters get submitted more will give this story a chance! I think at this point since there are readers out there who are interested I'm just going to keep at it till the very end and see what happens. Hopefully, cross my fingers, that I don't disappoint anyone and I do this story justice and I don't make it sound so kiddish lol. Thank you everyone who follow, favorite, and reviewed in the first chapter! It really let me know if I should continue this or not! You all are simply amazing, and I will keep remind you all that!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Hobbit! All rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson! Anything you notice (dialogue, scenery, etc.) from the book or the movie belongs to those two wonderful men! I only own Eliana, Victoria, and their background story! Forgive the grammar errors and I hope that this story is still easy to read! So enjoy!**

(Eliana's P.O.V)

"How very interesting…" Gandalf mumbled as he sat in front of me.

"What is?" I questioned as I leaned back a bit, uncomfortable at being in such close proximity with some stranger I met just a few hours ago.

"You my dear." Gandalf stated. "If you don't mind might I ask if you could open your mouth?"

"My mouth?" I questioned a bit taken back. "Why?"

"I would like to see what else you have in common with the dragons in our world." Gandalf simply stated as I shrugged and opened my mouth the best that I could. "Abnormally long and sharp canines yet a regular tongue...fascinating. Why do you wear the clothing of a thief?"

"The clothing of a thief?" I questioned. "I suppose it's vanity...my kind, though there are only two in existence now, have been known to take great pride in their looks. While Victoria loves having little layers of clothing, I take great pride in clothing that cling to my body. It varies I suppose…"

"And the leather?" Gandalf asked.

"It's fitting…" I stated as I motioned to the clothes I was wearing. "Though it may seem a bit odd and looks to be unable to protect anything...the less we wear the more faster we can move. We are born with our senses enhanced and our skin almost as tough as armor...wearing more layers and any additional type of armor would just hold us back. Our kind is…close to indestructible, which made us the perfect candidates to lead our factions."

"What of your weapons?" Gandalf questioned. "I've noticed that though you wield a sword, what you have now looks to be just the hilt."

"My weapon depends on my fire…" I stated as I took out the hilt. "It channels my flames and creates a form most fitting of the equipment. Take Victoria for example, her weapon of choice is very foreign to you...possibly none exists, it's a mechanical weapon that in our world shoots what we call a bullet that can pierce through armor. When she channels her fire into it, it creates bullets that can pierce even through the toughest of defenses. There are many weapons we can use that was created just for our use...but I was only carrying my sword and bow when I was brought here."

"That seems most complicated…" Gandalf stated. "Are there dragons of actual size in your world?" He asked.

"No." I simply stated. "Maybe once there was...but with years of interaction with humans our true form was lost. That's all I know...whatever knowledge of our kind or why there's so little of us was lost in time."

"Your ears…" Gandalf pointed out still fascinated by my features as he took a hold of my chin and turned my head to face a certain way. "are as pointed as an elf's...perhaps even longer."

"An elf?" I questioned before furrowing my brows in confusion. "You have those tiny creatures here as well?"

"Tiny? Good gracious no." Gandalf said with a chuckle. "On our way to our destination you will see them for yourself and know that they are not tiny."

"Where we're from our elves are tiny folks who love to cause mischief." I said with a shake of my head. "Sometimes they're hard to deal with; they take no orders unless it benefits them in some way."

"Sounds like the elves here." Someone from the company commented that caused me to chuckle a bit.

"The other woman has a jewel in the center of her chest…" Gandalf stated. "what is it for? Do you have one?"

Subconsciously my hand reached up to the center of my chest, feeling the slight bump before shaking my head at the wizard in front of me.

"That is classified." I stated plainly. "I'd rather not talk about it...and I'd appreciate it if you forget all about the jewel.

The smell of food wafted toward me as I looked to where the odd group of humans, I know know as dwarves, sat around a glowing fire. The one with the floppy hat was stirring the stuff in the pot as the largest one of the bunch began cutting and adding ingredients into the cauldron.

"This place seems so primitive, so...peaceful." I mumbled as I watched the group begin to set up what looked to be sleeping bags. "There's no high tech equipment around here, but I don't think that's such a bad thing...it's nice your world. I think if your world advanced as quickly as ours did...it would destroy itself."

"Is that how your world is? Where you come from?" Gandalf questioned.

"Our world...became greedy…" I simply stated with a sigh.

A bright light brought me out of my trance as I looked to where the source was and saw something that simply took my breathe away.

"What's she doin'?" A voice questioned as I saw Victoria circling high in the sky, almost outlining the circle that had begun to show through the clouds that began to drift away.

I slowly stood to my feet, entranced by the bright glowing light in the sky as I began to walk toward the edge of the cliff.

"What's wrong my dear?" Gandalf's voice questioned from behind me. I suppose he had gotten up the moment I had moved to rise.

"Is that the moon?" I questioned in utter amazement.

"Yes…" Gandalf stated a bit curiously. "have you not seen the moon before? I'm sure, no matter where a person is in the universe...there's always going to be a sun and moon."

"Not where we come from…" I mumbled. "I can understand why Victoria is so active...I wouldn't mind being close to something so beautiful and pure. Even someone as cold hearted as her can appreciate something so magnificent."

As we began to travel Gandalf had whistled to us to indicate that they were going to set up camp for the night. Victoria, of course, put up a fight...but I simply cornered her until she complied and flew in the direction on where the camp site was being set up.

When we had touched down Gandalf had motioned for me to sit with him and asked if he could inquire about what we were and where we come from. While we sat together he had pointed out everyone in this group by name as well as him telling me small details of the world we fell into. I was hesitant when he began to ask me about myself, about our world, but I answered as best as I could though I didn't answer very much. Once we reached our destination I would have nothing to do with this group any more...so why give additional information that wasn't necessary.

"You weren't fascinated by the sun…" I had heard someone mumble.

"The sun isn't as beautiful as the moon...what we have done in our home world has made everything hazy. We know the sun and the moon is there, but we just can't see it...not like how we're seeing it now." I mumbled in amazement, before reaching out toward the moon though I knew I would never be able to touch it. "The books in our world give it's beauty no justice."

"Get some rest." I heard Thorin say the moment the company had their fill of the food they made. "We have an early start tomorrow."

I watched for a few seconds as the group began to pile the dishes they were using in a pile and snuggle into their sleeping bags before the beating of wings sounded behind me.

"Had fun did we?" I questioned plainly as I took a glance behind me over my shoulder to see Victoria sitting on one of the branches in a tree far away from the group.

"Shut up." I heard Victoria mumble. "I'd rather not attempt small talk with you. Not being in our world may give us a reason for not fighting, but that doesn't make it an excuse for us to talk. You're still my enemy and I'd rather keep it that way. I dislike you and your very existence and the moment we're back home I will take your life...make no mistake of that Eliana."

"Cheerful isn't she?" Gandalf mumbled as I simply shook my head and decided to change the subject.

"I can't thank you enough Gandalf for allowing us to accompany you, for offering a couple of strangers your help...such kindness is never shown so freely in our world. If there was anything I could offer in return, I would give it to you in a heartbeat." I spoke out to the old man. "It's crucial that we find a way back to our own world...and with you helping us, it's given me hope. Something I had not had in a long time."

"Is it really crucial for you to return to your friends?" Gandalf questioned.

"It is for the lives of all depend on me." I mumbled. "If we don't return to finish our fight...I'm afraid the war will go on until everyone and everything is long dead."

I heard Gandalf sigh beside me before he spoke up.

"I cannot guarantee that there is an answer where we are going." Gandalf said sadly. "For all we know there is no way for you to return. There's nothing in our books that tell of such an event happening...at least none that we know of for sure."

"As long as there's some possibility that someone may know is a reason to hold onto hope." I stated plainly.

"So tell me, do you sleep?" Gandalf questioned.

"Only when we need to." I answered. "We don't necessarily need to sleep every day, we can go days without for our nights are spent planning and strategizing our next move in our war."

"Interesting." Gandalf stated with a nod.

Snores began to fill the area around us and I heard Victoria growl ever so slightly.

"Can they be any louder?" Victoria complained before she let out a sigh. "I could really use a cigarette…"

"Didn't bring any with you?" I questioned with a slight chuckle. "Too bad, I highly doubt that being in a world like this would have anything close to a cigarette. Good time to quit don't you think?"

"Shut up." Victoria grumbled. "I hate you...you know that?"

"You remind me constantly." I mumbled quietly as I walked over to Gandalf, sitting down by a tree beside him as I tried my best to relax.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but do you need any bandages for your wounds my dear?" Gandalf questioned as some sort of sweet smell reached my nose.

I opened my eyes ever so slightly as I took a glance toward Gandalf who was smoking something that smelled sweet from a wooden pipe before I glanced down at my body.

"Save your bandages for yourselves…" I mumbled before I carefully crossed my arms over my chest.

"Those wounds look bad Eliana, you should really get them looked at at least." Gandalf said with concern.

"Two days from now all you will see are thin white lines where my cuts used to be, and the day after our skin will be flawless. There will be no proof that we were in a fight in the first place so please...save your bandages and medicine for emergencies." I stated plainly as I let out a sigh.

"You had said before your skin is as tough as armor." Gandalf mumbled. "How came you by these bruises."

"My skin may be tough, but that doesn't mean I can't be injured or hurt." I mumbled. "Though I suppose it's one of the many good things of having a fast recovery…no scars left behind."

"Your healing abilities are astounding." Gandalf stated in amazement.

"It's nothing special…" I shrugged his statement off. "I would rather not speak about my anatomy any more…"

I could tell Gandalf wished to know more about me, understand in depth more about how my species functioned, but I simply wanted the conversation to end right at that moment.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I felt myself drift off into a conscious sleep. That feeling where you know you're sleeping, but you can hear everything going on around you and the moment you open your eyes you get that drowsy feeling of having slept a while.

'We were born to be warriors…' I thought as I could feel the appendages on my back twitch ever so slightly before settling down around me. 'Be aware of your surroundings...be ever vigilant even when you're sleeping...you never know who will attack in your most vulnerable state.'

The wind had picked up and as the wind blew from the direction of the cliff I caught a whiff of something foul. It was a scent that I have never smelt before and believe me, I've smelt some very foul things in my life.

I could smell the blood of the innocent, the disgusting smell of a wet dog mixed with rotting flesh...tar...rotten eggs, I could feel my nose crinkle at the smell that it was to a point I couldn't even describe it. But what bothered me the most was the blood, the more I thought about it the more I could feel myself shiver. How much innocent people did whatever this thing was shed for it to be permanently embedded on them.

'Someone's awake…' I thought lazily as I heard the silent footsteps walking around the campgrounds. It was barely there, but every so often I could hear the crunching of dirt beneath their feet and the longer they walked I could already tell who it was even with my eyes closed. 'What's he doing awake…?'

"Hello, girl." I heard Bilbo greet. "Who's a good girl? There's our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one. Shh, shh."

I heard one of the ponies let out a tiny nickering sound before the sound of crunching reached my ears and I could only smile.

'Such innocence…' I thought randomly before I felt another shiver run up my spine causing my eyes to snap open and glance off into the world beyond the cliff...into the pitch darkness of the woods across from us. 'Something moves in the shadows...watching us…'

I cautiously got to my feet, my hands clenching and unclenching, cautious of the unknown strangers that watched us.

At that very moment something sounded through the night sky, a screech from some sort of beast...I couldn't tell. It was a noise foreign to me and it had caught the attention of Victoria for I heard her begin to stir before hearing a thud from behind me and a low growl following soon after.

The screams went on for a while longer before I felt Victoria shuffle her way toward me.

"What is that…" I heard her mumble as she walked past me to the edge of the cliff, staring at the place where I was staring.

"What was that?" Bilbo questioned as I turned my attention to the little hobbit that nervously retreated back toward the fire.

"Orcs…" Kili spoke out.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated before he quickly scurried his way back toward the safety of the camp.

"Throat cutters." Fili aid as he took a puff from his pipe. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

"Orcs…' I thought as I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. 'Such creatures do not exist in our realm...how curious.'

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili continued as Bilbo looked fearfully out into the open area over the cliff and in the corner of my eye I watched as the two brothers began to chuckle.

"That's not funny." I stated plainly with a slight glare, my sudden voice bringing the two dwarves attention to me. "Death isn't funny, and if there are indeed those creatures out there...watching us, then there is a cause to be alarmed."

I averted my gaze away from the brothers as I let out a huff of steam, my eyes set on the area where I saw the abnormal shadows move.

"You think that's funny?" I heard Thorin speak out as I saw him in the corner of my eye push off the rock face he was sleeping against. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said apologetically as I heard all the joking in his voice disappear.

"No, you didn't." Thorin growled out as he stomped past the sleeping company and in the direction of the edge of the cliff, close to where Victoria was standing.

Before Thorin could get any closer to her though I saw her jump quickly away and back to isolating herself away from the company. Her body was tense as she watched Thorin calculatingly and I couldn't help but watch in slight amusement.

"Relax Eliana." I heard Gandalf mumble is assurance. "We are safe here…"

"Safe?" I scoffed. "Or is that wishful thinking. I've learned that no place in the open or in hiding is ever safe...not entirely."

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin assured as he came to stand beside the two brothers. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

I saw Balin take a quick glance toward me before he looked back to where Thorin was.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Balin said as I hesitantly leaned my back against the tree, my eyes still set on the same place as before and still tense as ever. "But our enemy...had got there first."

'I suppose no matter what realm...war is inevitable.' I thought sadly as I looked to where Thorin stood.

"Moria had been taken by a legion of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler." Balin stated as I heard Victoria scoff.

"What kind of name is Azog the Defiler?" Victoria mumbled quietly to herself. "What if I went around proclaiming my title like that: Victoria the Conqueror, Victoria the Triumphant, Victoria...General of Aralith. Actually...maybe I'll start introducing myself like that from now on to test it out."

"Victoria…" I mumbled ever so quietly that only those with trained ears could hear, and I knew she had heard me for she stopped her rambling. "Shut up."

"The giant gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." And I heard the sadness laced in Balin's voice as he retold the tale, and I instantly knew where this story was headed. It was something that we had experienced long ago. "He began...by beheading the King."

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know." Balin stated glumly as I felt a sudden guilt hit me. "We were leaderless. Defeat...and death were upon us."

'What's happening in our world I wonder…?' I thought with guilt, seeing all the faces of people flash before my eyes that looked to me for guidance...faces that held hope and determination as I led my forces into battle. 'They, too, are leaderless...they could be dead and Aralith would've won…'

"That is when...I saw him." I suddenly heard Balin speak out hopefully as I turned to him to see a smile gracing his features as he turned toward where Thorin stood with his back toward us, his hands clasped behind his back. "A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc." His eyes held so much adoration and pride that I couldn't help but smile as well. "He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

Shuffling was heard as all around I saw the company begin to stir from their sleep, now listening to the story Balin was retelling and I watched as they all clung onto his every word while some glanced toward Thorin.

"Azog the Defiler learned that day...that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied...and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." Balin said with a nod before I watched his smile fade. "But there was no feast...nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then...there is one who I could follow." Balin looked back to Thorin, that contagious smile back on his face. "There is one...I could call King."

Thorin turned back around at that very moment, his eyes were smoldered and for that one split second I could see the weight he carried. I could see the pain he held deep within and for that second I saw vulnerability...I did not see a King as the dwarves had said he was, but I saw a man who seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders...carrying the burden by himself.

To me...they were just humans...dwarves I should start to call them. In our world though they had started the war, men gained no respect from us though we fight alongside each other. We admired them for they were people who wished for change...admired their courage as they fought beside us, but nothing else. Orthyness may fight for and protect mankind, but we could never respect them after all they've done to their world, but maybe this once I could find some respect to give to this dwarf. He rallied his people and conquered an obstacle in his way when all hope seemed lost...that is admirable in my eyes, and someone who deserves the respect of all.

And I could see very clearly the respect this company held for him and it only caused me to hold him in a different light even more. From one warrior to another...from the things he's done he's earned my respect though I will not dare say that out loud.

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo questioned suddenly. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin growled out. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

The exchange between Gandalf and Balin did not go unseen by my eyes and I could only quirk a brow in curiosity. What did that mean I wonder?

"I'm going to check it out." Victoria suddenly said smugly.

"I think you better not." I stated plainly causing her gold eyes to turn and glare at me, her pupils now thin slits as she grew anxious by the second.

"I've been itching for a kill." Victoria growled out. "And since we've come to an...agreement of sorts that this group is off the market then I'm going to kill something that everyone can agree is a stain on this world."

I sighed with a shake of my head as I watched Victoria take a run, jumping off the cliff as her wings expanded and carrying her through the air. Taking off like a jet toward where the moving shadows were.

Whatever was there standing and watching us...was in for a bad time.

Victoria alone is a pain to handle, but an irritated and deprived Victoria; well...there was nothing that could stand in her way except for me, and I did not plan to interfere this time.

(Third P.O.V)

Victoria had returned from her little escapade, her body covered in black splotches and she seemed to have a sinister yet content smile on her face as she strutted casually across the campsite.

To the company it would seem like nothing had happened, but Eliana could hear everything that went on across the cliff. The insane laughter that echoed on the cliffside opposite of the campsite. The sound of something slicing through flesh, the screeches that were instantly cut short, but Eliana couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for these...orcs that this world called them. If they were the ones she smelled, the ones covered in the blood of innocent people, then she had no problem with Victoria doing the dirty work. If it satisfies her cravings and she strays from killing humans then it wasn't Eliana's problem.

Eliana was resting beside Gandalf before Victoria decided to rudely interrupt her peaceful bubble. As Victoria passed Eliana she had snapped her tail, flicking Eliana in her head before she jumped into the tree a fair distance away from the group.

Eliana instantly growled out as she rubbed the side of her head, glaring in the direction of where Victoria had wondered off to before her ears picked up an interesting conversation.

"Ki! The fire's going out!" Fili whispered harshly bringing Eliana's attention toward the campfire. "We don't have firewood."

"Should we wake up Gloin?" Kili questioned as Eliana watched the brothers bicker back and forth for a bit as Kili was in the process of getting up from his spot before being dragged back down by his brother.

"No, don't wake him up!" Fili grumbled. "He's not on watch tonight and we shouldn't bother them."

"Well what about the fire?" Kili grumbled. "Should we go and fetch some firewood?"

"We can't leave our post though…" Fili mumbled as he let out a sigh. "And before you offer, I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Well then...maybe we could…" Kili mumbled suggestively. "we could ask the dragons in this company for some help?"

"Uncle told us not to talk to them!" Fili scolded.

"Well what do you propose we do Fili?" Kili questioned.

There was a moment of silence before Fili let out a sigh in irritation.

"Well...who do you suppose we ask?" Fili questioned. "And I mean who do we ask without them getting offended and turning us into ashes!"

"I'm not sure…" Kili said a bit hesitantly before he got to his feet.

Eliana watched as Kili and Fili both walked past her and it seemed like they were just about to look for Victoria causing Eliana to let out a chuckle. Eliana got to her feet and quickly raced to catch up to the two dwarves before they made a huge mistake of angering the beast.

Once she was in arm's reach of the two she snaked her arms around the neck of the two brothers, startling them as she placed a hand over their mouths to prevent them from letting out a scream. Eliana bent down from her waist to be leveled with the dwarves before she began to speak, a slight smirk on her face.

"What you're about to do...is make a big mistake." Eliana whispered as she cautiously retracted her arms and placed them back at her side as the two turned to face her. "What were you two about to do?"

"We were gonna ask for some help with the fire…" Kili mumbled a bit in embarrassment.

Eliana let out a small laugh before she began to walk back toward the camp fire.

"If you had spoken to her you wouldn't even get a sentence in before she shredded you to pieces." Eliana said casually causing a shiver to go through the two brothers.

"Well...we didn't know who to ask and we didn't want to bother the others." Fili mumbled. "And leaving our post wasn't an option. One of us could've stayed behind while the other went to fetch firewood, but then the person looking for the wood wouldn't have anyone looking out for them."

"Understandable." Eliana said as she turned to look back at the two over her shoulder. "You need some wood for the camp fire?"

"That…" Kili mumbled as he went to stand by Eliana, shuffling a bit from side to side. "Or...we though...maybe…"

Eliana rolled her eyes as she shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Fire breathing dragon?" Eliana questioned with a quirk of her brow as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her weight to one side.

"Well...I mean you are a dragon...well a species of dragon and we know dragons breathe fire and other things so we just assumed…" Kili began to ramble before Eliana shook her head, the wings on her back fluffing just a bit in amusement before she turned around to squat down in front of the burnt out fire.

Out of curiosity, Fili and Kili went to stand on either side of Eliana, watching intently at what Eliana was about to do.

They watched as she took an intake of air before exhaling ever so softly. From Eliana's mouth a wisp of red swirled about, it twisted and turned to create a small show before dancing around the dead wood that once was the campfire. The moment it touched the wood, it slowly came to life, starting out as a small spark before bursting to life. It burned, if possible, even brighter and hotter than the fire they started off with originally.

The little show had Fili and Kili staring in amazement, in a trance, before Eliana stood up and dusted her clothes off. She looked down at the two dwarves who stayed seated where they were before she let out a chuckle.

"If you need help don't go to Victoria. She won't lift a finger to help even if asked politely." Eliana mumbled. "She may have agreed to not kill anyone, but she made no promise to not injure anyone if they got on her nerves. I can only hold her off for so long before she gets out of control, and there will be a time when I won't be there to stop her. I advise you to never approach her…" Eliana chuckled a bit halfheartedly before turning to return back to her previous spot. "I suppose if you ever need help with the fire again...you can always search me out. I've got plenty of fire to spare."

 **How was this second chapter? Was it good? I will warn you that the romance will be slow build again because I (for me at least I'm not trying to offend anyone readers or writers by saying this) don't really like when they put the OC right into the story and BAM Thorin and the OC/reader fall in love right away. I love the slow build and seeing what they had to overcome and the inching toward each other, like trying to keep magnets apart and then when you let go then BAM love. You know what I mean? Kind of a bad example lol. This story and my original characters will blossom I swear! It'll all be explained the further we go along I promise!**

 **If you are enjoying this story and excited for more chapters then please follow, favorite and leave me a nice little review! Reviews aren't necessary, but they do make me very happy! Hopefully I didn't leave anything out!**

 **Also, if you have a facebook then please go and find my page that I created! IAltoSax, it'll have the same picture I have on here. By liking the page you will get updates on when to expect chapters, pictures and videos to look at that will show my inspiration for the characters (of any story if you're interested of Belle or Victoria or Eliana) and stuff that I can't attach onto here. Not to mention you will also see some of my original work if you like how I write. I made the page as like a portfolio to show my work, not to mention it'll be easier to contact me if you have questions or suggestions! So, please send some love and give me a like to show some support! ^^**

 **Thank you all for reading and showing me some support. I hope to see you in the next chapter! Love you all!**

 **-SO**


End file.
